


Unexpected

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Humor, Autism, Bonding Over Nerdy Shit, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Fantastic Racism, Father-Son Relationship, Fun Uncle Tom, Genius Shaun, Nick has Radio Parts and it is Hilarious, Nick is Trying, Snarky Shaun, Weird Uncle Deacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Nick adopts Shaun when Sole abandons him with the Railroad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you choose to abandon Synth!Shain when blowing up the Institute, but have infiltrated with the Railroad, Tinker Tom says that they will find somewhere safe for him to go. I wanted to explore if the 'somewhere safe' ended up being with Nick.
> 
> Because why not?

It wasn’t often that Detective Nick Valentine got a knock at his door at 3:15am. He wasn’t bothered by it, as his mechanical body had no real need for sleep, but he still had to wonder which human was giving up their own time for rest just to visit the agency. He knew it couldn’t be a neighborly visit. He didn’t really get those. Something big must have happened to warrant a case before dawn.

Nick hoped the knock hadn’t disturbed Ellie, and he answered quickly before it could sound again. There was a guard and a child at his door when he opened it. The guard wasn’t entirely in uniform, however, as he wore no helmet and sported a pair of mirrored sunglasses despite how dark it was outside. The detective ushered both inside and shut the door, locking it.

“Deacon, what the hell.”

“Oh come on, I _just_ got my face done. How do you always know?” The guard whined theatrically, causing the child with him to hide a snicker.

“When you hide your eyes with the same glasses for too long they become your eyes. You’re the only one vain enough to wear shades in the dark. Real guards keep their helmets on while on duty. I could make a list. Do you want me to go on?”

“No, I think my pride is sufficiently bruised. Thank you.”

Nick huffed, then turned to the kid curiously. The boy shuffled his feet nervously and picked at his fingernails, obviously unsure what to do with his hands. He looked to be about ten years old and oddly clean and well-fed for the Commonwealth. That ruled out any drifter’s kid, so Nick suspected a ransom was in order for one of the richer people. None of that explained why the Railroad was involved, however.

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Shaun, sir.” The boy answered, looking up.  
Nick took note of the fact there was no signs of disgust on Shaun’s face when his eyes lingered on the tears in the synth’s face and neck. Curiosity was fine and the apparent lack of prejudice was a welcome change. The detective directed the boy to his room to sleep, then returned to Deacon.  
“Railroad found Nate’s boy then? I should pay you for doing my job for me.” Nick half-joked.

“Actually, Nate found him.” Deacon corrected, uncharacteristically serious. “When we were preparing to get out of the Institute, Nate wanted to leave him behind. Tinker Tom took him with us though. We weren’t just gonna let the kid burn.”

Nick suddenly didn’t feel like joking anymore and his mouth would have run dry if it wasn’t for the fact he had no salivary glands to begin with. “Why the hell would Nate-?”

“That kid’s a synth.” Deacon continued quietly before Nick could raise his voice. “He doesn’t know. Apparently the real Shaun was an old man and this poor little guy’s a copy with memory implants. He needs somewhere to go and we -- Excluding Nate, he’s not with the Railroad after pulling this shit. -- figured he should go to someone who can relate in case he finds out what he is.”

“You’re essentially asking me to adopt him.” Nick said, moreso to clarify than an actual question.

Deacon nodded stiffly.

The detective sighed deeply, sitting down at his desk and lighting a cigarette to think. He didn't even get half a drag out of it before realizing he had already made his decision halfway through the spy’s explanation. He would need to consult with Ellie in the morning, of course, but he was sure she would forgive him for taking on this particular big decision on his own.

“You ain’t bullshitting me on any of this are you? No offense but you _are_ a professional liar.”

“Not this time, I’m afraid.” Deacon shrugged. “You always catch my lies anyway, I’ve learned not to bother.”

“I’ll take him then.” Nick said softly. 

Deacon left the office then and Nick locked the door behind him. He checked his room, where Shaun was sleeping soundly. Nick couldn’t see why Nate would just give up his kid over a little metal and plastic, especially after befriending Nick of all people. _No,_ Nick amended to himself. _No friend of mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets Shaun

Ellie Perkins was reasonably surprised when she went downstairs to find a kid in her boss’s bed. Children were rare clients and usually nobody stayed the night in the agency unless they were visibly in shock.

The kid was awake, reading through an old case file that had never closed, but hadn’t been marked cold either. He was making his own notes in a separate bit of paper.

“Hey buddy. You know it’s rude to go through other people’s stuff, right?” She called from the stairs, causing the child to startle and drop the folder.

“Mr. Valentine said I could read this one.” The kid explained once he had recovered.

“Mmhm… Where is Nick, anyway?” Ellie asked, descending the stairs the rest of the way.

“He said he was going to try and get me some other clothes and bring us breakfast. He left you a note on the desk.” He hiked his thumb toward the main living area, which. Doubled as an office.

"If he tried going to Myrna for clothes again he’ll be out a while.” Ellie sighed, going to the desk and finding the note among the clutter easily enough.

_Out for errands. Will bring food. Watch the kid, I’ll explain when I get back._

Ellie sighed heavily and put the note in the pile of scrap paper. Only one side was written on, and in pencil; It could be erased and reused. She supposed it was good the detective hadn’t gone and gotten himself kidnapped again.

“So what’s your name?” She asked, deciding to get a feel for their guest.

“Shaun.” The boy answered quietly.

“I’m Ellie Perkins.” She introduced proudly, “Secretary of the Valentine Detective Agency.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Perkins.”

“You’re awful polite.” Ellie observed allowed. She was used to most kids, or people in general, being direct to the point of rude.

“I wasn’t aware it was awful to be polite.” Shaun replied.

Ellie wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be annoyed, so she dropped the subject entirely and decided to go through her filing system to make sure nothing was out of place. Everything was still in order, which we was thankful for. She had her own system and she had already banned Nick from moving things because he would just put files down wherever he felt like it. Her nerves couldn’t handle _two_ people disorganizing her hard work.

A low knock at the door signalled the detective’s return and Ellie opened the door for him. He had a plastic bowl of noodles in each hand and a bag hanging from his left elbow. He set the bowls down on the desk and went to give Shaun the bag.

“Those bowls are hot, be careful.” Nick warned, taking a seat on the bed next to the child, who had returned his attention to the file he had been reading. “So, what do you think?”

“I think ‘Mysterious Stranger’ is a silly name.” Shaun shrugged, then put the file back down. “I got nothing.”

“You and me both, kiddo. Go on and eat, this case’ll keep.” 

Shaun went to retrieve his bowl of soup, blowing on it carefully. Ellie took note of this, deciding the newcomer couldn’t possibly be any ordinary kid. Everyone else she knew, aside from the stomachless synth she worked with, would scarf down food as fast as they could; Nobody really knew when their next meal was coming and everyone was hungry. Shaun ate like he had time to do so. 

As soon as Ellie finished her own meal, she silently beckoned Nick to follow her upstairs. He followed without need for further prompt. He had a feeling that he already knew what the private conversation would be about.

“Where’d the kid come from?”

“The Institute, technically. He’s a synth.”  
_”Nicholas-”_

“He’s not a spy.” Nick quickly defended, holding his hands up and taking a half step back. “He doesn’t even know. Institute’s gone anyway. He’s Nate’s kid. Or _was…_ Nate abandoned him.”

Ellie sighed and took a seat on the bed. She was quiet while Nick explained the situation. 

“Are you going to tell him?” She asked once the other had finished.

“It would be for the best. Not right away but definitely before he questions the fact he’s still ten ten years from now.” It was Nick’s turn to sigh. “It’s going to be a hard thing to figure out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short.

The first few weeks were rough. Shaun was an adaptable kid but he still needed proper time to get used to his new life. The Institute had been a bad group, but it was where Shaun believed he had grown up. He was used to food and clean water being guaranteed. Radiation storms weren’t an issue underground, and it was never too hot or cold. 

The Commonwealth was different. People had to fight daily, both figuratively and literally, every waking moment just to survive. The walls of Diamond City kept most of the savage wildlife, raiders, and super mutants out, but there were still internal threats. Even with the Institute gone, the people were still paranoid.

Shaun still didn’t know he was a synth yet, but Nick did. He really didn’t want his neighbors getting it right for once. No telling what they would do, even to a kid. 

Nick really wouldn’t be so worried if Shaun weren’t such an odd kid. Odd wasn’t a bad thing; Nick didn’t think that at all, but odd got attention Shaun didn’t need. Being a newcomer was bad enough but add in the fact that the kid didn’t play and it was like they were asking for trouble. Luckily nobody really expected synths to be children. That may have been the only saving grace. Nick hoped for the sake of stealth that Shaun would age like a human.

Nick tried a few times to get Shaun to play with Nat. The two had become cautious friends, but given a choice Shaun always preferred to just read or tinker with things. Piper appreciated his calming influence on her little sister, but even she made the comment that Shaun was just too damn quiet.

“He just got out of a bad situation, didn’t he?” Ellie pointed out, “Give him time.”

So Nick gave him time, and in that time he learned that Shaun was almost scarily good at building and modifying guns. Even the lazer types that were really complicated. Most of the guns ended up sold. Why, Nick hadn’t a clue; They were never hurting for caps, but far be it from the detective to criticize anyone earning honest pay. Shaun even invented what was the strongest firearm Nick had ever seen, naming it the Wazer Wifle, which he gave to Nick.

Nick also learned that Shaun was having nightmares. They weren’t the sort that caused tossing, turning, and screaming you saw in pre-war movies and books. Instead there were quiet murmurs of discomfort that the kid would wake himself up from crying. Shaun never complained about them, and never asked for help. Nick was concerned, but he could wait.

You couldn’t help someone who didn’t trust you enough to ask for help. Not with personal things like this, anyway. Nick couldn’t make Shaun tell him anything, but he could be there whenever the kid decided he needed a listening ear.

 

Everything went to hell when Nate showed up. The first thing the former Vault Dweller did was go up to the Mayor’s office, Hancock in tow. To be fair, Mayor McDonough had been antsy since the Institute fell, but for all their paranoia none of the townspeople had actually expected the local journalist’s theories to be correct.

After getting rid of Mayor McDonough, Nate walked right into the Agency as he usually did, expecting Nick to accompany him on some random adventure to help the Commonwealth. Ellie was out, watching Nat in Piper's absence. Hancock was no longer with him. Usually, Nick was all for getting some field work done. Recent events had changed how he looked at Nate, however.

“Get the hell out of my office.” Nick spat.

The look of surprise on Nate’s voice would have been hilarious, if not for context.

“Something wrong?” Nate asked, honestly confused.

After Nate spoke, Nick could hear small and frantic footsteps upstairs. He mentally cursed the situation.

“Yeah, I reckon something _is_ wrong.” Said Nick, venom lacing his tone. “You willingly left a kid to die.”

Nate’s brow furrowed as he suddenly understood. “My wife didn’t die for that-”

“He’s still a kid.” Nick countered quickly, lowering his voice so the little boy upstairs wouldn’t hear. He still hadn’t figured out how to tell Shaun what he was and this really wasn’t the best way for the kid to find out. “It doesn’t matter how he was made or where he came from. Lucky for him the Railroad cared more than you.”

The change in tone wasn’t lost on Nate, who put that and the upstairs footsteps together.

“So he’s here.” It wasn’t a question.

“He’s welcome here. You aren’t anymore. Get out.” Nick repeated, and was grateful despite himself when Nate obliged peacefully.

With the other man gone, Nick went upstairs to check on the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nick got upstairs, he found Shaun tucked into the corner between the wall and the bed. He was taking apart a hotplate, though not with the level of care he usually put into working with any sort of hardware. Nick frowned and seated himself on the bed. 

“I suppose you already know who was just here.” Nick observed aloud.

“Did my dad tell you to get rid of me?” Shaun asked bluntly. 

“No.” Nick answered, just as blunt. “And even if he did, I wouldn’t. You live here, plain and simple. Nate doesn’t tell us what to do in our own house.”

Shaun put the pieces of hotplate down, tapping them absently with his fingers. Nick could see he needed to set a lot of things straight, if the boy was going to live here comfortably.

“Look, kid… Your dad isn’t coming back here if I can help it. You don’t have to be afraid of me kicking you out just because your old man’s an asshole.”

“He wanted to leave me to die… I hate him.”

“It’s within your rights to.” Nick agreed. “You don’t have to love your family if they’re bad to you.”

“But I don’t even know what I did wrong…” Shaun murmured, lip quivering. 

“It’s not anything _you_ did.” Nick sighed. This probably wasn’t at all the way he wanted to do this, but if the kid was going to cry anyway he may as well get all the bad news out of the way at once. “He wanted to leave you behind because you’re a synth.”

“Like you?” Shaun asked, not as surprised as the detective expected.

“A bit more advanced than me.”

“He said that I was… When he tried to leave me behind.” Shaun admitted, then shook his head. “But that doesn’t make any sense! I can remember my whole life!”

“I’ve got memories of being human too. They’re somebody else’s; A dead cop from before the war. I thought I was him for a while until I noticed all the metal and plastic.” Nick explained. “There are some inconsistencies though. The old Nick was scared of dogs. I personally like them.”

Shaun was quiet, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he thought hard about what he could remember and what he knew now. A multitude of expressions flitted across his face and Nick could pinpoint the exact moment something important clicked. The tears finally fell, and Shaun curled in on himself.

“Oh, come here kid.” Nick offered, extending his arm.

Shaun climbed onto the bed and tucked himself under the detective’s armpit, hiding his face in the trenchcoat. Nick patted his back and let him cry, waiting for him to calm. He hadn’t expected the kid to fall asleep as soon as he’d gotten all the tears out, but it didn’t surprise him. He tucked Shaun in as gently as he could. The talk could have gone better, but then it also could have gone worse, all things considered. 

Shaun woke up some time during the night and came downstairs. Nick was at his desk, re-reading a book. It was one of the few he could find that was in better condition, though he put it down to give Shaun his full attention. 

“I didn’t like reading until a few months ago…” Shaun informed him. “Or building… I liked playing games, but games aren’t fun anymore. At least, not the running around kind.”

Nick nodded. “You do strike me as more of an academic than a meathead. I can relate.”

Shaun fidgeted, looking everywhere but the synth-the _other_ synth. Nick let him take his time. The kid had had a long day. 

“Can I stay down here with you?” 

“Knock yourself out.” Nick obliged, though he didn’t expect Shaun to shove himself into his lap, curling into a ball. 

Nick was surprised, but didn’t protest, and started the book over from the beginning to read it out loud. A murder mystery probably wasn’t the best of bedtime stories, especially one written by Poe, but it didn’t hinder the child falling asleep on him at all.

This was the sight Ellie came home to. Nick put a finger to his lips to warn her to be quiet, but she already knew and tiptoed past with a grin. She wished she knew what had happened to get Shaun out of his shell, but she knew better than to ask now. The question could wait until morning and she was tired anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent updated anything in a while. Work is kicking my ass...

When Nick carried a sleeping Shaun upstairs to bed he hadn’t expected to find someone already in the room. A man in a gas mask, gloves, and a red coat stood at the wall, inspecting the little tinkerings cluttered on a shelf between the books. Nick didn’t have to see his face to know who it was, and the tightness in the man’s shoulders let Nick know what kind of mood the man was in.

“Hancock,” Nick greeted quietly, settling Shaun on his bed as gently as he could. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you know?” Hancock asked, taking off the mask and gloves.

“I’m afraid I’ve been distracted lately,” Nick answered with a wave toward the child. “Did I know what?”

“McDonough… Richard was swapped for a synth.”

“Really? Piper wrote a theory about-”

“I should have fucking _known.”_ Hancock growled, his hands twisting the gloves he still held. “Hell, I suspected it even! But then I figured there was no way they could have copied him that perfect. How wrong I was…” 

Shaun stirred but didn’t wake. Still, it wouldn’t do to disturb him so Nick wordlessly gestured for Hancock to take the conversation back in the office. Even upset, Hancock had enough sense to oblige. They both went downstairs, treading as quietly as they could toward the bottom of the stairwell as Ellie was sleeping only a wall away. 

Once in the office, Hancock continued. “I just found out. One of the guards was bleedin’ bad. We gave him a stimpak, Nate and me. Then we went up to the Mayor’s office and Richard… But it _wasn’t_ Richard…” Hancock scoffed, then reeled back and turned to punch the wall.

Nick winced at the muffled crunch of Hancock’s knuckles breaking from the force of it. He then held his injured hand close to his chest and swore under his breath.

“Now don’t go hurting yourself over it.” Nick scolded, nudging the ghoul to sit down. “I saw Nate earlier… We aren’t friends anymore.” 

“He must’ve fucked up pretty bad. I know you’re the forgiving type.” Hancock said, watching as Nick knelt to through the bottom drawer of Ellie’s desk.

Nick hummed a wordless confirmation, pulling a first aid kit out of the drawer. He straightened up and gently kicked it closed. He then brought the kit over to Hancock and took the injured hand in his own. Hancock hissed in pain, but let the other straighten out the bones he’d broken. Then Nick took out a stimpak and stuck the needle into the ghoul’s wrist.

“Don’t go wasting stims on me!” Hancock protested, but Nick had already pressed the plunger before Hancock could stop him. “Dammit, just wrappin’ it would’ve been fine. Those things are expensive.”

“It’s not like I’m hurting for caps.” Nick shrugged. 

“Neither am I but a waste’s a waste. I heal fast anyway. Just feed me something glowing.”

“As luck would have it, I just ran out of Quantum.” Nick joked. 

Hancock was still too upset to appreciate the humor fully, but he had calmed down some. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was silent for a while. Nick decided it best to give him a moment to process things and started gathering things to make a spare place for the ghoul to sleep. He wasn’t about to send a friend out in the night.

“Was it the original or the copy that sent the ghouls out to die?” Hancock finally asked. 

Nick didn’t have an answer for him.

 

The next morning started with a scream.

Shaun had come downstairs with the intention of getting breakfast but tripped over the sleeping ghoul in the process. The boy had never seen a ghoul before, and a suddenly woken Hancock wasn’t much different from a feral one at first glance. Nick, already awake, was quick to try to diffuse the situation. He pulled Shaun over to sit in his chair, hoping the kid would calm down if he saw Nick wasn’t bothered. It wasn’t working too well.

Ellie was suddenly in the room in her nightgown, a revolver drawn. She had been alerted by Shaun’s scream and though she was drowsy, she was also ready to take out any unlucky intruder. Hancock raised his hands, sitting up and yawning.

“I’m unarmed, sister. Don’t shoot.”

Seeing that it was just Hancock, she grumbled and put the gun down on her desk.

“I know there's a knife in your boot, you ass. When did you get here?”

Shaun was less afraid now, but still nervous and couldn’t help but stare. He had heard of ghouls, but nothing good. Still, Ellie and Nick seemed to be tolerant of this one.

“I probably should have thought this through better.” Nick sighed.

“Yeah, should have kicked me out.” Hancock agreed jokingly, then looked over to Shaun. “Sorry about the scare, kid.”

Shaun uncurled a bit from his spot in the chair. “That's… That's okay.”

Nick smiled a bit, glad that Shaun seemed to have calmed considerably. Nick gestured to Hancock, deciding to introduce his new charge to his old friend.

“Shaun, this is John Hancock. John, this is Shaun.”

To everyone’s surprise, Shaun’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter. “I read about you in my history class! How’d you live this long?”

“Woah, kid.” Hancock was quick to shut down the assumption. “I ain’t the same guy. I just took his clothes and his name.”

“Why?” Shaun asked, his previous nervousness forgotten and replaced by pure curiosity.

“Long story. Another time, maybe.” Hancock shrugged, not wanting to lay out all the heavy details to a ten-year-old. _”Shaun_... Why is that familiar?”

Everyone else in the room got quiet at that and Hancock got the impression he had said something wrong. It was then that it finally hit him; Shaun was Nate’s boy. The one he was looking for. But Shaun was staying with Nick, apparently, and Nick sait he and Nate were no longer friends. Nick didn’t break friendships over nothing so clearly _something_ serious went down but Hancock wasn’t sure how all the pieces fit together. At least it gave him something other than his brother to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun goes to school.

Hancock stayed in the agency until night fell but was gone the next day. Shaun could tell he was missed immediately. Nick seemed a bit more open with the ghoul around. Maybe because neither of them really looked human and could relate to each other better for it. They were clearly old friends.

“Why aren’t ghouls allowed in the city?” Shaun asked Nick.

“People are afraid of them.” Nick sighed. “Sort of like you were when you first saw John.”

“I’m not afraid of him anymore!” Shaun protested quickly. “Mister Hancock was nice.”

“I’m sorry to say most folks don’t want to learn as quick as you do. They’re happiest when they think they know everything, so when they see something they don’t understand… They just can’t cope with it; They get scared.” Nick explained. “And then some of them get angry.”

“That’s not right…” Shaun sighed.

“No… It’s not.” Feeling a need to steer the conversation elsewhere, Nick changed the subject. “Say, you’re a smart kid. Would you like to go to school?”

Just as the Detective hoped, Shaun brightened immediately and started rambling about how he’d had classes underground and where he was in his studies there. He’d be far ahead of the other children in the school in Diamond City but at least it would give him something to do during the day while all the adults were busy. Plus an official education never hurt.

 

It took a bit of talking and quite a few caps to get the school to take Shaun. All of the other kids were from the upper stands with parents who could afford it. Nick, being good in his field and lacking the need to eat could afford it too, but he had to explain no less than eight times that he was Shaun’s guardian. It was argued for a few days whether synths could be considered parents but eventually the people with sense remembered Nick was a unique case anyway.

A week passed and Nick took Shaun around the marketplace gathering as much paper as possible, a few pencils, and his very own Vault-Tec lunchbox(Which Nick carefully inspected first to make sure it wasn’t an improvised bomb, because that happened sometimes.). They steered clear of Myrna’s shop, but Nick could hear her shouting at them, or him specifically, quite a few rude things. Shaun didn’t seem to notice, either too excited about school supplies or perhaps wisely ignoring the vile shopkeeper.

Nick always had to deal with a few less-than-respectful glares from the people that thought he should have been driven off with the ghouls. He was used to it. He didn’t appreciate the hatred extending to Shaun, even if the kid didn’t notice or was just choosing not to react, so they didn’t stay in the market for long.

 

On Shaun’s first day, Ellie and Nick both walked him to school and he gave them both a hug goodbye for the day. 

Shaun decided very quickly that he liked school. Mr. Zwicky was kind and after a brief test to see what he knew, Ms. Edna quickly set him to working with the older kids where she said his intelligence would be better nurtured. The kids his own age seemed jealous and the older ones seemed a bit annoyed but that was fine by Shaun. They would get used to him, he was sure.

Reading and writing lessons were a bit boring to Shaun since he already knew how so he finished his handwriting worksheet within five minutes and started his math early. He finished the math worksheet before the actual math lesson started, and so he spent the math lesson reading. Mr. Zwicky pointed out that he wasn’t paying attention, but Shaun showed him his finished work, so he let it slide with a note to himself to find something more advanced. Bored children stopped trying, in the teacher’s experience.

 

Ellie had left to spend the day with Piper, which she had been doing more and more often. Nick wondered if Ellie was planning to move out soon to live with Piper instead. Nick wouldn’t blame her. The Agency was a decent size for two people, but not three. Still, it was strange to have the office all to himself for the day. Too quiet by far. He could hear his own servos tick. After the first hour he had to turn the radio on. After the second he gave up on trying to get through his paperwork and left the office to take a walk. 

As usual, he was met with a mix of either respect and gratitude or entirely shunned, but it was nice not to be cooped up alone. He didn’t have any urgent cases for the moment anyway, he just wanted to stay occupied. Finding Mrs. Little’s cat for the fifth time that week would give him something to do at least.


End file.
